Fast & Furious: Racewars
by Wrim
Summary: Race Wars has grown as an underground movement under the years and representatives now gather drivers from all over the world to compete in a huge showdown. An old forgotten family member searches for a new driver during a Scandinavian mountain Rally to join what certainly won't be a 10-second race.


3... 2... 1... Go!

The blue Subaru Impreza WRC revved off from the crowded starting line and down the first left turn of the Scandinavian mountain track, the audience tracked the car's yellow sponsor stickers flashing in-between the trees.  
Subaru. ProDrive. Pirelli. ROWW.  
The iconic sound of the dolphin-chirping engine left the spectators in the dust.  
- I still think he over-tuned the bleed valve, the handling's gonna kick him out in the corners, a young kid with a backpack said to a mechanic.  
- yeah but the driver's a pain in the ass who won't listen. Also, you shouldn't be in here, the Mechanic replied.  
They stood beneath a white canopy in the Subaru World Rally Team's stall watching the Dolphin skid down the mountain track like - Like Bambi on ice, the Kid remarked.  
- Yeah. He's got an awesome co-driver though, reads a map like no-one else. Oh well, I guess we won't be needing these then. The Mechanic held up a few spare parts, which caught the Kid's attention, and threw them on a table.  
- Oh yeah, the co-driver. Heard a lot of good things... The kid mumbled while he circled around the Mechanic and leaned his back against the table.  
- Why are you always in here- the Mechanic's thought process was interrupted by a squeal from his Walkie Talkie.  
This is Checkpoint A, they're down, I repeat, they're wrapped around a tree, over.  
- Aw crap, I have to get down there, The Mechanic rushed to his car.  
- Can I come? the Kid yelled?  
- If you bring me my tools over there, the mechanic pointed at a red toolbox in a corner, filled with stereotypical tools.

- Well it could have been worse. It still runs on all flat 4's.  
The Mechanic pulled his head out of the engine compartment as a medic approached.  
- Co-driver's gonna be fine, they hit the tree with the passenger's side but it only cause a concussion and a broken arm. Oh, and there's the chock of course.  
The Mechanic looked over the medic's shoulder and saw the co-driver being loaded into an ambulance on a stretcher with the helm still on.

- This is ridiculous! The Driver raged. I need to finish this today or I'll lose the chance to compete in the finals!  
- You can't do anything without a co-driver, the Team leader argued.  
- Screw the co-driver! If we don't get a new map reader within the next 5 minutes we're out of this championship for the rest of the season!  
- I can read a map! the Kid proclaimed.  
- We're gonna let some Kid read the map?  
- I'm all you've got, take it or leave it.

- Ok hard part is over, here comes the crowd pleasing section, the Kid rejoiced after barely surviving a tight forest run, only by fooling the Driver by over-exaggregating the turns marked on the map.  
The map was for some filled with obscene words at the margin. The scenery quickly changed from lush forest by gravel to red-painted houses along tarmac road. As they entered a series of uphill hairpins they discovered that every single member of that community must have gathered along the road to wtach the race, men, women and children.  
The Kid waved and smiled to a woman holding an infant while skidding through a corner.  
- Why must they stand so fucking close to the road? the Driver said through clenched teeth. If I mess up they'll be run over!  
- Maybe they have faith in you as a driver.

The mechanic entered his canopy and took a remote from the table to turn on the TV which streamed the car's progression from Helicopter cameras in real time.  
Sensing something out of the ordinary, he looked back down on the table. he noticed some spare parts were missing.

- Faith? Screw faith!  
As they headed through another checkpoint the Kid replied:  
- Hard Right 3, rock inside, jump maybe. You're going too fast, chill out man!  
- Shut up! The car entered the apex too tightly, throwing the back end out while hitting a pile of rocks with the left front wheel, sending the Subaru into the air, stopping for nothing but a mountain wall.

- I'm going to pull you out now and it's going to hurt, OK?  
- The dust had settled and the Kid started helping the stunned driver out of the car.  
The Subaru's radio screeched:  
- Hey Kid, I saw what happened, are you all right?  
- The Kid crawled into the Rally car over the Driver and answered.  
- Yeah, but the Dolphin and Mr. Wreckless here has seen better days.  
The Driver moaned from the Kid's weight on his body.  
- How's the car?  
- I got this.  
- There's something you've got to do first. If the judges see you driving we're gonna get disqualified.  
- I said I got this!

From the Helicopter's view the car finally started moving again.  
After almost skidding out of a tough corner it suddenly stopped.  
The camera recorded the driver getting out to adjust something under the hood, and then hastily get back to the driver's seat.  
The Dolphin chirped away more merrier than ever.  
It sang thought corners and danced through hairpins.

An interested spectator who watched the stream on the finish line's monitors made a phone call.  
- I got one. Meet you in L.A. Ride or die.

The Dolphin reached the finish line under an acceptable time, considering the circumstances.  
Mechanics rushed to what was left of the car and rolled it into the team's garage.  
- We're clear. That was some solid driving, the guys are looking at the changes you did and are writing them down as we speak. Solid performance mate.  
The Kid took the Driver's helmet off and received a certain backpack.  
- Here you go, I added some goodies in there as thanks, but don't tell anyone.  
- I'll never forget this. Thanks for letting me tag along, the Kid replied.  
The team leader entered the room.  
- What are you guys talking about?  
- I have no idea. I need to take a shower.

Afterwards the Kid snook out through the back door and was met a tattooed man chewing on a toothpick.  
- Hey Kid, nice driving. Let's talk. Name's Leon. Welcome to Race wars.


End file.
